Queen of the Isle of the Lost
by PixelBlossom
Summary: Mal goes to the Cotillion but even after breaking Uma's spell on Ben, he doesn't want her and seeks a proper lady of the court. Just as he said he would, Jay personally drives Mal back to the Isle. With Uma still gone, Harry and the crew are lost. Will Mal help them find Uma? And why has Harry been watching her since their run in at Curl Up & Dye?
1. Realizations Lead to Change

Chapter 1: Realizations Lead to Change

Mal felt a part of her shrivel up and die as she listened to Ben as he called her a freak, saying she was too dangerous for him to date, let alone make her a lady of the court.

Her tears trickled down her face asked which girls would be interested in being his lady.

Why is this happening? Why? Why? Why?

Mal felt the pitying looks but ignored them in favor of looking at Jay and whispering sadly, "I want to go home. It's clear I have no place here."

Jay nodded quietly as he put a hand on her back to usher her away, followed closely by Carlos and Evie.

On her walk back to her room, Mal looked up at the night sky, taking note of each star twinkling and felt a twinge of anger. It seemed even the stars were mocking her.

Tomorrow is a new day and she felt it likely that no one would remember her after she was gone. After all, she was just the girl from the Isle who thought she could play pretend and get a happily ever after.

Mal laid awake in bed later that night, unable to sleep due to the nightmares. How she envied Evie sometimes, for having a mother not as strict, for being able to fit in so _easily_.

She spared her friend's sleeping form a glance before slowly getting up and sneaking over to her jacket and out the door.

After quietly closing the door and throwing her jacket on, Mal made her way towards her destination.

Breathing out slowly, she looked around before slipping through the doors and started towards what she would need while avoiding any security obstacles.

A grin made its way onto her face as she reached forward and closed her hand around what she had come for.

"If this is what I'm meant to be then I'll play my role, just with a few changes to the story."

 ** _Come on, be bold._**

 ** _Change the way the story's told._**

News spread quickly the next day; the museum had been broken into and the daughter of Maleficent was nowhere to be found.


	2. Reclaiming the Throne

Chapter 2: Reclaiming the Throne

Mal felt bad about waking Jay up at four a.m. but she knew the faster she was gone, the better off she'd be. The other Vk's didn't know she had stolen magical artifacts from the museum before going back to the Isle, yet.

Sighing, she got up and began pacing around her room, absentmindedly taking note of what areas had yet to be covered with spray paint.

Something to steal after she made herself known. Again.

This time though, she would be reinstituting the reputation she'd had before she left for Auradon.

'The Ak's wouldn't last one minute here.' Mal thought bitterly, 'Spoiled, lucky brats.'

 **I carry on like a princess**

 **But man I've got them fooled**

 **Cause underneath my business**

 **I'm cold, I'm hard, I'm cruel**

Mal popped her knuckles as she made her way down the stairs, her destination being the market which was probably filled with pirates now.

Just as she suspected, the market was swarming with them, mostly the older ones that had either lost all of their teeth or were well on their way there.

Grinning she walked forward and did what she does best: Terrorize them until they realized she wasn't someone to be messed with.

Two hours later saw Mal as victorious as the pirates either took off in fear or bowed their heads in submission.

 **Never gonna put a spell on me**

 **Never ever gonna bring me back**

 **Never gonna make me**

 **Something I'm not**

Mal laughed giddily as she made her way to her hideout, exhilarated from her fight. She shoved people out of her way as she passed, having missed this more than she thought she would.

She was unaware of the pair of icy blue eyes peering at her from underneath a pirate hat.

Though obliviousness was a dangerous thing on the Isle, the owner of said eyes let her have her rather impressive, albeit annoying victory.

By the time Mal had arrived, she had nicked two cans of each of ten different colors of spray paint and was thoroughly pleased that the whispers about her had already spread to more than a quarter of the Isle.

"All in a day's work."Mal mumbled as she began her latest creation on a clean space of the wall, a wicked smirk on her face.

 **Because I'm Evil**

 **Tell the people**


	3. Acting as the Voice of the Isle

The latest gossip circulating the Isle was that the daughter of Maleficent was back and taking back her territory.

Mal focused on keeping her plans a secret from everyone until she had allies. She wanted the Vk's to get their turn to show the world what they were made of.

Meanwhile, the Vk's in Auradon were being treated that same as when they had first arrived. They blamed them for Mal escaping with the magical artifacts, yet no one was willing to go to the Isle to confront her.

Evie was bitter about the whole thing. Not only did Mal not say goodbye, she took _her_ magic mirror and it caused so many problems. She knew she shouldn't be too mad at Mal, she was her best friend but it went way too far when Doug broke up with her, with Jane doing the same to Carlos.

She tried really hard to not to resent Mal, but she couldn't help it sometimes. Mal hadn't even tried contacting them, they were supposed to be **family.**

 ** _I really had to go_**

 ** _And I would never stop you_**

 ** _Even though we've changed_**

 ** _Nothing has to change_**

Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the very person she was upset with.

"Mal?!" Evie's head snapped to the side, shock covering her face as Mals reflection appeared in her floor length mirror, "So now you want to talk? What about the day you left or any day after that?!"

Mal winced as Evie went off on her, features softening as she sensed the underlying pain in Evie's face.

It took thirty minutes but Evie finally got everything off her chest and promptly burst into tears as Mal watched helplessly.

Mal sighed, "Evie I'm really sorry but I knew you would try to stop me and I couldn't have that. Not with my plans."

She then explained why she went back to the Isle, and how she was going to take back the Isle and make it better.

"Besides E, I thought we said we'd meet in the space between." Mal grinned.

She was frustrated because the biggest part of her plan was getting all of the Vk's off of the Isle so that they could explore the world, to choose what they wanted to do and who to be.

She wanted the parents to remain on the Isle with the barrier. They had already lived their glory days and it was time for the new generation to make something of themselves.

Evie found she couldn't truly be angry with Mal when she had such good intentions for the people they had left behind on the Isle that were born into the same unfortunate circumstances.

 ** _And you can find me in the space between_**

 ** _Where two worlds come to meet_**

 ** _I'll never be out of reach_**

She smiled brightly at her purple haired best friend, "Oh I'm so proud of you Mal, but if you ever run off without a word again, I'll give you a poison apple!"

Mal laughed and agreed lightly, "So do you think you can help me from your end?"

"Are you joking?" Evie raised her brow, "Of course I can!"

 ** _'Cause you're a part of me_**

 ** _So you can find me in the space between_**

 ** _You'll never be alone_**

 ** _No matter where you go_**

 ** _We can meet in the space between_**


End file.
